Primeros instantes
by Kiriahtan
Summary: El primer abrazo, el primer beso, la primera vez que sus manos se rozaron... y antes de que se diera cuenta todo había cambiado.
1. Agradecimiento · Abrazo

Nuevo fic "multichapter" (iba a poner largo pero sería un timo xD). Tabla amorosa rodaba de musa_hetalia, con el claim Alemania/Italia. Son cinco entradas, la mayoría drabbles o viñetas. Tengo ya la mitad de la tabla escrita (a las siete de la mañana ^^U) así que iré actualizando regularmente.

Primera prompt: Abrazo

* * *

**.**

**~Primeros instantes~**

**.  
**

**1. Agradecimiento**

Feliciano pudo oír la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse. Era una puerta grande que sonaba bastante, casi como si fuera un portazo aunque no lo fuera. Escuchó, además, el ruido de una chaqueta al colgarse del perchero que había en la entrada y supuso quien era. ¿Quién más iba a ser?

-¡Doitsu! –lo llamó desde la cocina. Habría ido a saludarle a la puerta, pero ahora no podía, estaba con las manos en la masa, en un momento delicado. La pasta había que saber prepararla y no se la podía dejar sola en momentos como aquel.

Pero él le había oído seguro y apenas unos segundos después lo vio entrar en la cocina. La cara de Ludwig se contrario al ver la encimera llena de harina, un bote de salsa de tomate abierto en una esquina sin ton ni son, un par de cuchillos y tenedores por ahí, etc, etc…

-¿Qué es todo este desorden? –preguntó.

-¿Ve? ¿A Doitsu no le gusta? –preguntó confuso poniendo la pasta a hervir en el agua y volviéndose. Miró a su alrededor, a él no le parecía desordenado pero en las últimas semanas desde que había conocido a Alemania había descubierto que era muy estricto y muy apegado a las normas y el orden.

La mirada de Alemania recayó sobre la pasta en el fuego.

-Estaba haciendo pasta… para la comida, ve. Pensé que llegarías cansado y quería agradecértelo –le explicó recobrando su sonrisa, al fin y al cabo Ludwig no parecía muy enfadado.

-¿Agradecer el qué? –no entendía. Se aproximó y cogió el bote de salsa y lo cerro, tras ver que no se había usado en absoluto.

-Que me acojas en tu casa –Ludwig no pudo evitar pensar que, claro, apenas había tenido otro remedio. El italiano se le había juntado en cuanto lo había capturado y luego soltado, y ya no se había vuelto a ir desde entonces. Pero un detalle era un detalle y lo que contaba era la intención. Al ver cómo guardaba el bote, Feliciano añadió-. Es que la salsa es mejor natural –señaló donde había estado haciendo salsa con unos tomates que había encontrado en la nevera.

-Ya veo… ¿tardará mucho? –lo cierto era que tenía hambre.

-Unos minutos –aseguró Feliciano.

Ludwig asintió y salió, diciendo que iba a sentarse un rato. Parecía cansado. Según sabía Italia, puesto que aún Alemania no le contaba todos los detalles del transcurso de la guerra, estaba siendo una fase de victorias, pero eso no hacía que llegase a casa menos cansado.

Diez minutos después, quince a lo sumo, el italiano salió de la cocina con la olla. La dejó sobre la mesa, ya dispuesta para la cena.

-Ya está listo –exclamó para que Alemania le oyera pero ya antes había captado el delicioso olor que provenía de la cena y se había levantado, yendo al comedor.

Al ver la comida pensó que no solo olía de maravilla si no que tenía un aspecto magnífico. Se le hacía la boca agua. Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que veía cocinar a Italia, no se había imaginado que se le diera tan bien. Había supuesto que sería tan torpe como para correr o combatir. Pero se equivocaba.

-Muchas gracias, Italia –se vio obligado a decir ante tal espectáculo.

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente, contento de aquellas palabras. Había trabajado toda la tarde en preparar una buena cena, haciendo el plato que mejor se le daba. Oír aquello de labios de Alemania era lo mejor. Lo abrazó, rodeándole el pecho con sus brazos.

-De nada, Doitsu –canturreó el italiano.

También era la primera vez que le abrazaba. Azorado el otro lo apartó con la mayor amabilidad, anteponiendo la cena como escusa y musitando otro agradecimiento.


	2. Por accidente · Beso

Segundo capítulo; segundo prompt: Beso.

* * *

**.**

**~Primeros instantes~**

**.**

**2. Por accidente  
**

Todo había sido un extraño accidente provocado por algún destino que, él creía, debía estar divirtiéndose a su costa. Era un prisionero que al final no era tal. Había acabado dándole de comer, dándole cobijo bajo su techo, prestando atención de que no se lastimara… y él había acabado combatiendo a su lado. Era extraño como se habían ido sucediendo los acontecimientos. El italiano en sí era algo que Alemania no terminaba de comprender, al igual que no entendía cómo había cambiado todo sin apenas darse cuenta, de ir a su tierra creyéndolo temible por su vínculo con el Imperio Romano, a tenerlo en su casa cocinando pasta para la cena. Si le hubieran planteado esa escena antes de conocerle se habría reído.

Como también había creído Alemania en un principio que fue un accidente que le besase. Habían terminado de cenar hacía ya una hora.

-Será mejor ir a dormir –propuso Ludwig apartando el libro que estaba leyendo en la sala, dejándolo sobre la mesita que había delante del sofá-. Mañana hay entrenamiento a primera hora –le recordó a Italia. No guardaba demasiada esperanza con que se levantase puntual, lo más probable era que Feliciano se presentase media hora después de la hora-. Vamos. Y esta vez quédate en tu cuarto –lo reprendió el alemán conduciéndole por el pasillo de su casa. No sería la primera vez que amanecía y descubría que Italia se había refugiado en su cama durante la noche cuando estaba durmiendo.

Feliciano asintió, deteniéndose frente a su puerta.

-Vamos –le instó él a que entrase.

-Buenas noches –se despidió Italia entrando en el cuarto. Alemania se giró para ir a su cuarto, al otro lado del pasillo cuando de pronto oyó a sus espaldas:

-¡Doitsu!

-¿Qué pas…? –fue a preguntar girándose con un suspiro. Siendo Italia podía esperarse cualquier cosa y lo que él quería era dormir, no otra cosa…

Cualquier cosa menos encontrarse con las manos del italiano sobre sus mejillas y sus labios sobre los suyos. Besándole. El alemán tardó unos segundos de más en registrar la escena. Cuando se separaron, dijo, envarado y con voz tensa:

-¿Qué haces? –sonó más como un ladrido que como una pregunta, más violento de lo que pretendía incluso pero… es que era eso, ¿qué se suponía que hacía Italia?

-De buenas noches –explicó él con una amplia sonrisa.

-… -antes de que Ludwig pudiera reaccionar ante la naturalidad del italiano, éste se giró y entró en su cuarto. Se encontró mirando pasmado una puerta mientras al otro lado Feliciano se metía en la cama como una sonrisa.

Llevaba días queriendo saber cómo sabía.


	3. Sin saberlo · Roce

Tercer prompt: Roce.

De este capítulo decir que me ha costado escribirlo, esta es la ¿segunda? ¿tercera? versión que he hecho. Tanto que al final pasé al siguiente, pero hoy lo he retomado. La idea la tenía pero no estaba segura de si estaba quedando bien. Sea como sea, aquí está.

* * *

**·**

**~Primeros instantes~**

**·**

**3. Sin saberlo [Roce]**

Sus dedos se encontraron al ir a abrir la puerta. Alemania, más alto, apartó la mano con rapidez, volviendo la cara y dejando que fuera el más bajito, el italiano, el que abriera la puerta haciéndose a un lado para dejarle salir. Era casi una rutina los días que debía trabajar fuera de su despacho o del campo de entrenamiento con Italia y Japón: mientras se duchaba, Feliciano preparaba el desayuno y después de tomarlo le abría la puerta para salir, le acomodaba la corbata, le sonreía y le decía que no se esforzase demasiado, que lo quería de vuelta sano y salvo. Le dolía ver como trabajaba tanto, como se esforzaba tanto por sacar a su pueblo adelante, cómo a veces llegaba a casa completamente agotado. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza de voluntad y disciplina? Le era un misterio.

Y cuando salía por la puerta Ludwig no se volvía a ver como Italia se quedaba en el marco observándole marcharse, seguro de que regresaría a la tarde, cansado sin haber hecho caso a sus palabras al despedirse. Si se volviera vería como sonreía pese a todo al pensarlo.

Esa era su rutina aquellos días.

Ese día fue diferente. Apartó la mano como siempre que sus dedos entraban en contacto sin pretenderlo e Italia tampoco le miró, sonrojado, sabiendo que las mejillas del alemán estaban tan rojas como las suyas propias o más.

-Perdona… -se excusó el alemán en voz baja. Miró de reojo a Italia. Sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas, se dio cuenta de ello.

-Nada –negó Feliciano, volviendo la cara de nuevo, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado-. Ya sabes, no te esfuerces demasiado –le dijo y Ludwig asintió, saliendo. Italia agitó la mano en el aire a modo de despedida.

Esta vez si se giró, pero Feliciano ya había cerrado la puerta. Estaba detrás, apoyado contra la madera, pensando en aquel pequeño contacto.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus mejillas avergonzadas, en su voz al restar importancia al hecho… en el roce de sus manos.

Y así se abrió una pequeña grieta. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera. Pequeña, en el lugar preciso, aún invisible.


	4. Te lo prometo · Manos

Personalmente me encanta como ha quedado este capítulo~ Espero que a vosotros también.

Cuarto prompt: Manos.

* * *

**·**

**~Primeros instantes~**

**·**

**4. Te lo prometo  
**

El ruido del vaso al estrellarse contra el suelo resonó en toda la casa como si de una bomba se tratase. En el silencio envolvente de la noche se pudo oír en todos los rincones del hogar y el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, alarmado. Se incorporó en la cama y la manta resbaló por el pecho desnudo salvo por el colgante de la cruz de hierro. Escuchó callado. ¿Habrían sido imaginaciones mías? Se había despertado sobresaltado, juraría que por un ruido. Bien pensado podía ser a causa de lo que hubiera estado soñando, tenía la sensación de que no había sido un gran sueño.

Fue a volver a tumbarse cuando oyó algo más. ¿Sollozos? Eso parecía. El alemán se levantó de la cama, definitivamente ocurría algo raro aquella noche. Dudó si coger el rifle pero decidió dejarlo donde estaba: un ladrón no sería tan estrepitoso ni se pondría a llorar en mitad de un robo. No era muy lógico.

Salió del cuarto y recorrió el pasillo, viendo al fondo el brillo de la luz encendida de la cocina. Precavido se acercó con lentitud y sigilo y cuando se asomó por la puerta pudo ver en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta, a Feliciano. Estaba de rodillas, amarrándose una mano, a su alrededor había fragmentos de cristal. El italiano lloriqueaba, aferrándose la palma herida y Ludwig vio las gotas de sangre manchar el suelo inmaculado de la cocina. Y la piel de Italia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó de inmediato al ver tal escena, alarmado.

Abandonando la pose de sigilo, entró y se agachó junto a Italia. Le cogió la mano herida. Él trató de evitárselo pero Alemania tiró de su mano para obligarle a extenderla y ver la herida. Se le habían clavado algunos trozos del difunto vaso.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Feliciano, aún dando un último tironcito de muñeca. Se resignó a que viera su palma herida cuando no logró soltarse y bajó la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose culpable-. Rompí un vaso.

Sí, de eso ya se daba cuenta… Alemania no respondió ni una palabra, había hecho al italiano extender los dedos para dejar libre la herida y había empezado a quitar los trozos de cristal de su piel. Algunos iban acompañados de perladas gotitas de sangre roja y sollozos de Feliciano que intentaba hacer el menos ruido posible. Pero escocía.

Cuando terminó Ludwig le hizo ponerse en pie y lo llevó hasta la pila del fregadero. Abrió el grifo y le limpió la herida para luego secársela con uno de los paños hasta decidir que no era grave, que la cura ya estaba terminada. Italia seguía mirando al suelo, con las heridas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Si él supiera…

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. Ten más cuidado –pidió el alemán.

A menudo pasa que las palabras significan algo, pero detrás de ellas hay mucho más, significados atados a cómo van unidas, a cómo se pronuncian y a la mirada que pones al hacerlo. En aquella ocasión las palabras eran una orden, el significado era la preocupación, la pronunciación casi una voz cortada y la mirada una de desvelo. Feliciano levantó la cara y asintió. Podía darse perfecta cuenta de lo que aquello significaba: Alemania se preocupaba de él. Aunque tan solo fuera como aliado o como amigo, se preocupaba. Y para preocuparte de alguien tiene que importarte, aunque tan solo sea un poco.

Conforme aquella idea fue calando en su pensamiento el italiano asintió.

-Lo intentaré –prometió.


	5. Informes · Caricia

Y he aquí, por fin, el último capitulo de este minific de viñetas sobre Alemania e Italia. Como siempre un agradecimiento a los que han ido comentando conforme iba subiendo capítulos y los que han faveado la historia. Relamente me ha gustado mucho escribirla, son tan monos los dos~

Espero que el final sea de vuestro agrado.

Quinto y último prompt: Caricia.

* * *

**·**

**~Primeros instantes~**

**·  
**

**5. Informes  
**

Estaban tumbados en el sofá; frente a ellos, en la televisión daban un programa de poco interés. Alemania estaba leyendo unos informes que le había dado su superior sobre la situación actual del país e Italia intentaba encontrar algo de interés en el salón, sin éxito, removiéndose aburrido pero sin querer molestar en exceso a Ludwig que parecía tan concentrado.

Todo estaba en silencio, no se oía nada. Feliciano se estiró en el sofá, incapaz de quedarse quieto un segundo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –suspiró por fin el alemán, despegando la mirada de los documentos para clavarla en su amigo, el cual se sonrojo-. Si te aburres deberías probar a dormir un poco –le ofreció.

El italiano pareció pensarlo un rato y después asintió, acomodándose en el sofá. Le avergonzaba haber desconcentrado a Ludwig y que hubiera tenido que "llamarle la atención" más o menos. A veces cuando estaba junto a él se ponía tan nervioso… no quería cometer ningún error y al final acababan saliéndole por las orejas, como ahora mismo. No creía que teniéndolo tan cerca pudiera dormir pero lo intentó, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose y todo.

Ludwig continuó leyendo. De pronto sintió como algo se apoyaba contra él y dejó inconscientemente que Italia acomodase la cabeza contra su pecho, pasando el brazo por encima mientras seguía leyendo. Varios minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho también se percató de que el otro estaba ya dormido. Se le quedó mirando unos instantes y le apartó el pelo castaño de la cara. Verle así dormido era una imagen relajante y hermosa que le arrancó una sonrisa. Casi le daba lástima despertarlo, de modo que lo dejó así.

Trató de regresar a su lectura. Eran los últimos informes de las fronteras, aburridos, largos y tediosos pero necesarios para el buen funcionamiento de su hogar. Pero no podía evitar volver a mirar una y otra vez a la figura dormida de Feliciano.

Hasta que finalmente se agachó sobre su cara, tratando de no despertarlo, y depositó sobre su frente un suave beso, volviendo a sus asuntos. Creyó que no había perturbado su sueño, pero entonces el italiano abrió los ojos dorados y le miró. Alemania seguía con la vista fija en sus papeles e Italia se incorporó un poco, devolviéndole aquel gesto, aquel beso, con igual suavidad sobre los labios.

Feliciano le había besado muchas veces antes, emocionado, alegre… pero aquella fue diferente, ambos se dieron cuenta de ello.

Dejaron que pasara el tiempo que tarda un grano de arena en caer en un reloj antiguo. Y después Ludwig volvió a inclinarse sobre Feliciano, juntando de nuevo sus labios y el segundo los abrió, dejándole paso libre y colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Los informes quedaban en la mesita frente a ellos, olvidados.


End file.
